Forgotten Original
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: Caroline and Klaus were together when Klaus was human but in what way. Caroline is an original vampire only known to a few and she doesnt know it herself. To protect her Klaus had to go to drastic measures so that Mikael could never find her. Rubbish summary but the strory is better (I hope). Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is my first Vampire Diaries story please be nice. Also please review on how well you think I did. Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. **

Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

_He gently caressed her cheek as the tears started to fall down. He looked into her deep blue green eyes and said "I will make everything okay I promise"._

_She shook her head and said "how Klaus? We've been running for over 200 years. Wherever we go he always finds us"._

"_Caroline, I love you more than life itself you know that"._

_She narrowed her eyes in confusion and said "of course I do...Klaus, why did you say that?" Caroline could see tears forming in his eyes and said "Klaus, I'm your wife you have to tell me"._

_He laced is free hand in her left and twirled the ring he got her around her finger. He apologised under his breath then looked into her eyes and said "you will forget about all of this. Your human, you know nothing about vampires or werewolves. You have lived a simple life...you will find happiness". After he compelled her, he left her with an ally that he and his siblings had made._

_At first Rebekah, Elijah and Kol all said that leaving Caroline alone without protection while Mikael was after them was ridiculous. After Klaus explained his reasons for doing it they agreed but there were some concerns about her. They said that people would notice that she doesn't age. They agreed that when they found somewhere safe they would go back for her and give her, her memories._

_*flashback*_

Klaus can still remember the day he first compelled her. He hated to leave her but after that day they had found safety many times but Mikael always found them so he always had to leave her. They had just managed to escape Mikael as an informant of theirs told them that he was spotted in France making his way to England. The original siblings took the information from their ally and headed to America for safety.

They took their private jet from London and arrived at New York seven hours later. They tried to avoid America as much as possible because although it was a good place to hide from Mikael this is where they left Caroline. They were now sitting in one of their penthouses and Klaus like always was drinking away his sorrows. Rebekah and Kol were playing a game of pool but by the look in their eyes you could tell that they had a hard life and had seen much. Elijah was calling his contacts around the world in his study and still looking for a way to get rid of Mikael like he always does.

Rebekah paused her game with Kol and said "how long has it been?" Klaus looked at her with confusion "how long has it been since you last saw her?"

"A year".

She put the pool cube down then sat next to him on the couch and said "I mean the real her. The Caroline we all know with her memories".

He clenched his teeth then said "5 years".

She sighed then said "you have to stop thinking about her".

He stood up then shouted "how? How can I stop thinking about the woman I love? Please Rebekah enlighten me with your knowledge" he drunk the rest of his scotch in his glass then threw it against the nearest wall.

Kol put his cube down and as Rebekah stood he stood next to her and said "brother, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that".

Rebekah shook her head and said "Nik, you misunderstood. All you do is think about the time when you had to compel her and all the time on the run, when you should be thinking about the happy memories...that's what we do".

Klaus said "how sister? How can I remember the good times when I can't even protect her? She was my wife!"

Kol said "she still is your wife. She is our sister. Do you not think that we don't care about her or miss her? Before she became our sister and your wife she was already apart of our family, she was Rebekah's best friend for crying out loud".

After a few moments of silence Rebekah said "Nik, remember the time you proposed to her. The time when you first had feelings for her, when you first laid eyes on her" Klaus smiled as it seemed to be working "those are the memories we hang onto".

Klaus said "thank you Rebecca, Kol. I apologise for my actions. I know that you all care about her but it is my duty to protect her and I can't".

They both nodded their heads to show that they accept his apology. Elijah then walked in and he heard what Klaus said and said "brother, the duty falls on all of us. You are not in this alone, you must remember that".

Rebekah placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder and said "we stick together as one, always and forever. Whether we are far apart or within arms reach".

Klaus nodded then looked at Elijah and said "brother, what have you found out?"

"Well I have found us the next doppelganger and there are rumours that the moonstone is located in the same town".

Everyone but Elijah smiled and Rebekah said "where?"

"You all must understand that it is vital we are careful-" Kol interrupted.

"We don't care about your morals Elijah. Our plan for nearly 1000 years has been to unlock Klaus's hybrid side so we can defeat our bastard of a father. Now tell us where it is".

Elijah glanced at all of them till his eyes fell to the floor and he said "both objects that we seek are located in...Mystic Falls".

Klaus thought that his heart skipped a beat as he collapsed onto the couch. He looked at Elijah and said "then all is lost".

"Niklaus, we must do this".

"No Elijah. That is where she is, I will not put her in danger".

Rebekah said "Nik, think about this. If we can unlock your werewolf side to make you a hybrid then we don't need to run you can be with her sooner".

He shook his head and said "if we go then Mikael will follow us that means put her in danger".

Kol said "but if we can make you a hybrid before that happens it means then we can finally end this".

Klaus thought over all the reasons and although it would be putting Caroline in danger he wanted to do it. It meant that he could be in the same town as her, watch her new life and eventually give her back her memories when the time was right. He looked up at his siblings and said "alright but at the first sign of danger we leave and move her someplace else. Rebekah, I want you to watch her at all times whenever I'm not there" she nodded.

They all had smiles on their faces that they were going to see her again. Elijah nodded and said "thank you brother...you should call her".

"Elijah, she has no memories".

"I didn't mean her. Let her know that were coming then she can be prepared". Klaus nodded then pulled out his phone. He and his siblings had one ally in Mystic Falls and they knew they could trust her till the end. They had after all been united as one family over a thousand years ago.

**AN: I know your probably wondering how can Klaus compel another Original well that will be explained later in the story. If anyone is confused please PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her alarm clock went off and it was just another day for Caroline Forbes. Many people knew that Caroline really did like school because she was the event planner for practically everything. She had the best of friends one who was a powerful witch and another who they recently discovered was a doppelganger. Caroline knew that her life would change forever because she had just been turned into a vampire. Katherine wanted revenge on Damon and Stephan so she killed her while she had Damon's blood in her system to get a message across. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes was calm with it which kind of freak Caroline out. Stephan commented on how well she was taking to restraining blood. He didn't think it was possible for someone to do it since they turned recently and with this restrain he made a joke about her being an old vampire. Little did he know it was the truth. Caroline was an original vampire created 1000 years ago, even she didn't know it due to Klaus's compulsion. There were very few people who knew about her and those who did had their memories whipped or were her protectors sent by Klaus.

After she had got dressed for school and had a blood bag she waved goodbye to Liz and walked out of the door. As she walked out Liz smiled but then it soon turned into worry. She knew what Caroline was up to with other vampires in town and she knew that Klaus wasn't going to be happy. Just after Caroline left, the phone rung. Liz didn't recognise the number so she said "hello" in a demanding voice.

"_Ease up it's only me" the other person said._

She smiled and said "Klaus".

"_Miss me?"_

"Not really but I know someone who might if they had their memories".

_Klaus sighed in frustration and said "you know it's too dangerous for her"._

"I know but I can't help but worry that without her memories she could be in danger".

"_Mikael is following me and my siblings he suspects she is with us"._

"There are more dangers than just Mikael, Klaus. Why did you call?"

_After a few moments of silence he said "how is she?"_

Liz smiled sympathetically and said "she's good. Stubborn as always but good".

"_I see she hasn't changed then...listen you know our plan. We have finally located the moonstone and the doppelganger"._

She smiled victoriously "well that's fantastic. Did you call me to tell me that you will be getting Caroline soon?"

"_Not quit" her smile dropped "the moonstone and the doppelganger is located in Mystic Falls. I'm calling to tell you that we are coming back"._

She had a shock expression and she said "are you sure you can handle that?"

"_We'll be fine"._

"Are you sure? Klaus, when you left her with me to protect her I could see the love in your eyes. Are you sure you can cope with seeing her everyday without giving in to temptation?"

_After a few moments of silence he said "I have no choice. If anything, Caroline will motivate me to get the job done. Were setting off from New York in about an hour or so. Were driving so you should expect us there by nightfall"._

"Klaus, when you get here come to the house?"

"_Why?"_

"I need to tell you something about Caroline".

"_Okay. See you soon"._

"Bye Klaus". As she put the phone down all the worry hit her at once. She didn't know how Klaus would react to Caroline knowing she was a vampire even if she didn't know the truth about her real age. She didn't worry what would happen to her but what would happen to Caroline. Whenever Caroline became close to danger, fear would strike within her as she swore when she was young she would protect Caroline. She can still remember the day she first met her

_*flashback*_

_Liz was only 8 when she and her parents made their way to her grandparents house. When she got there she ran through the door but instead of bumping into her grandma as usual she bumped into Caroline. She didn't know who Caroline was but she heard stories of a beautiful blonde that her family for hundreds of years protected but she never thought anything of it. Caroline kneeled down and said "hi, what's your name?"_

"_Elizabeth"._

"_Well that's a very pretty name" Elizabeth laughed "I'm Caroline"._

_Elizabeth's parents then walked in and as soon as her mother saw Caroline a smile appeared on her face. She held out her hand as Caroline stood and said "you must be Caroline, I'm Jane"._

_Caroline shook her hand and said "I've heard a lot about you. Don't you have two other daughters?"_

"_Yeah but they would much rather prefer to be with friends than visit relatives"._

_Caroline laughed but then Elizabeth tugged on her shirt and said "do you want to play dolls?"_

"_Sure" Jane then handed over the dolls and they went to the living room to play. _

_While they were playing Jane, her husband and her parents were in a separate room speaking quietly. Elizabeth looked at Caroline and said "what do you think there talking about?"_

"_Probably just grown up stuff, which is really boring"._

_Elizabeth giggled but then she stood up off the floor where they were playing dolls and made her way to the door which was slightly open. She saw her mother pacing and knew she had to be quiet. Her mother said "why didn't you tell me she was here?"_

_Her grandmother replied "I am sworn to secrecy to protect her and to keep her a secret as well as you are"._

"_I know mum but if you told me I could have helped you. Like I also could have explained to the girls who she is"._

"_Just tell them she's your cousin" her grandfather said._

"_I will but that's not the point. If she's here that means they still haven't killed Mikael. How many more generations must this go on for?"_

"_We protect our family"._

"_I know dad. We protect our family whether they are from this century or a thousand years ago. Its just I feel sorry for her, her and Klaus can't be together until he's gone"._

_Her grandmother placed a hand on her mothers and said "we all feel that. We just have to have hope that it will happen soon". _

_By the time Elizabeth was 10 Caroline had already left. She was at her grandparents one day when a man stormed into the house and told Caroline to remember. She thought this was confusing but then her parents and grandparents walked in and they nodded to the man. Before she knew it the man and Caroline were gone. She had asked many times about her after that but no one ever gave her a straight answer._

_When Elizabeth turned 16 she was entrusted with the family secret. She now knew who the man was and why Caroline left suddenly. She thought it was strange that her family was a founding family of Mystic Falls who were supposed to hate vampires when someone they were protecting is one. She now understood why her parents told her never to judge people from what other people say and the cryptic stories that her grandmother told her. She swore down just like the rest of her family that she would protect the secret and Caroline. _

_*flashback*_

It was now five years since Liz was entrusted to protect Caroline. She told the founding families that she adopted her from a close relative who couldn't cope. Klaus had told Liz which memories he had implanted into Caroline's head before he laid her down on the bed, kissed her forehead then told Liz he would be in touch.

Klaus coming to Mystic Falls placed doubts in Liz mind of if he would be able to handle it. Every since she was 8 and heard about Caroline and Klaus she always saw them as kind of a Romeo and Juliet story. It was only then when she was 16 that she found out that it was much worse. She hoped that Klaus could perform the hybrid spell so he and Caroline could be together. Just like her mother and grandmother before her she had hope that this hunt wouldn't be going on much longer.

**AN: if your confused PM me. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were all walking down the hallway when suddenly Alaric popped out of his classroom and said "you four come with me please".

They all nodded and said "yes Mr Saltzman" to keep up appearances.

As soon was they walked into his history room they all sighed in frustration because they saw Damon. Alaric closed the door and pulled down the blind to hide from seeing eyes just as Caroline said "what are you doing here?" to Damon.

"You should be happy vampire Barbie. If it wasn't for me you would be dead".

She rolled her eyes and said "how will I ever repay you? However has anyone seen that vampire bitch Katherine yet?"

Stefan said "Caroline, even if you find her, she's five hundred years old you won't be able to kill her".

"A girl can try".

Alaric came over and sat on his desk in front of them and said "and there's another problem. We may have lost track of Katherine".

"What" everyone said in union.

They all looked towards Damon but he held up his hands in surrender saying "it's not my fault".

Stefan patted him on the back and said "good job brother" sarcastically.

Caroline said "do we even know what her plan is yet?"

"All we know is that she wants some moonstone to trade her freedom with a guy name Klaus"

Bonnie said "where does he fit into all of this?"

Alaric said "that's the thing Klaus is an original".

Damon said "original what dick?"

Stefan smacked him at the back of the head then Alaric said "thank you. By Original I mean vampire. He and his siblings were the very first vampires made...these were the ones who started it all".

"How come we've never heard about them before?" Elena said.

"Most people believe that the originals are some kind of myth or legend. These guys go back over a thousand years ago".

Damon said "wait, how many are there?"

"I think there are Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah".

Alaric looked down which made Elena say "how do you know this?"

"Hunters talk. There is rumoured to be a sixth original but no one has actually ever seen her or knows her name".

Bonnie said "apart from being the originals, what makes these guys so special?"

"The original family are said to be undefeatable. They have strength beyond belief, they can't be killed by any weapon that is known and they can compel vampires. What makes it worse is that they are a family which means they never betray one another and they stick together".

Caroline said "then how did Katherine get on their radar or at least Klaus's?"

"Well around five hundred years ago when Katherine was human she met Klaus and his family. Tales have been twisted over time but apparently she betrayed him in some way and that didn't sit well with him. People say that he has been looking for her so he can end her".

"I say we ring the original family" they all gave her shocked looks "what, I'm just saying that bitch Katherine deserves to die for what she did to me".

As everyone was arguing with her that it was a bad idea Alaric noticed that Bonnie looked faint. She was looking at the floor and looked paler than usual. Alaric touched her arm and said "Bonnie, is everything okay?"

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand but then said "I'm fine" this caught everyone's attention and they were now looking at Bonnie instead of arguing.

"You sure, you don't look well".

She narrowed her eyes and said "I just have this strange feeling".

"What feeling?"

"I just feel like something's coming or something's about to happen".

They all started to worry now "is there anyone you can talk to about this?"

She shook her head and said "no. My grams told me before she died that a witch can sense a change in nature or when something's about to happen".

Elena said "Bonnie, what is it?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that it's connected to this moonstone thing".

Damon said "okay so new plan. While Bonnie tries to figure out what the moonstone can do and how it's connected to this situation, the rest of us find it".

Caroline said "and how do you suppose we find it. I don't know about any of you guys but I have never seen a moonstone before".

"Relax Blondie, if you haven't already noticed Mystic Falls isn't that big and if Katherine's here then it must be here. All we have to do is search the town".

Stephan said "great plan Damon only one problem. Mystic Falls is surrounded by acres of forests, what if the moonstone is there?"

"Way to put a downer on the plan".

Alaric pointed at Damon and said "no it's a good plan. However, something as important as the moonstone will be kept within Mystic Falls. If it's been here for a while then the founding families must know about it or at least one of them, which means they have it in their possession. We just have to figure out which one".

Bonnie said "but if the founding families knew about it, wouldn't they have destroyed it?"

"Not exactly. Katherine was saying something about it being here for more than a hundred years, now I'm pretty sure after a hundred years they forgot about the moonstone except the family who has it".

Caroline sighed in frustration and said "why do I have a feeling that because were messing around with founding families that were rather going to be staked, bitten, shot at or need vampire blood in our system".

"Your apart of a founding family, Caroline" Elena said.

"So are you but I don't think that's going to stop them from staking me" she said with a serious face. Everyone laughed slightly because of the situation they were put in but they all knew the risks. The bell then rung as it was time for first period. While everyone went to their classes Damon went home and was under strict instructions to try and find some information on the moonstone.

In New York Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol all gathered their belongings and placed them into the car. They only packed clothes as they already compelled some removers to bring the rest of the stuff they needed to Mystic Falls. Elijah was driving and Klaus was sat in the passenger seat while Rebekah and Kol were in the back. Klaus had his arm rested on the window and because they bought the car in England it was his left arm. He rested his head on his hand but then he pulled away and looked at the ring on his finger.

They day he and Caroline placed the rings on their fingers they promised to be with each other forever. To love, to cherish, to protect each other. He scoffed at the saying. Although he loved Caroline and he cherished every moment he had with her it was hard to protect her when he had a thousand year old immortal chasing them. Elijah clicked his seatbelt then said "you ready, brother?"

Klaus looked at him and he noticed that both his brothers and sister were staring at him. He knew they felt pity for him but he didn't want it that way. He looked out of the window and said "let's just get this over with". It was then that Elijah placed the key into the car then started to drive towards Mystic Falls. None of them noticed but Klaus clenched his fist till it cut through the skin and a tear fell down his cheek. He would never admit this to anyone but at that moment in time he was truly scared.

**AN: Please review. If you confused PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During classes at school Caroline got the attention of many people boys mostly and Elena and Bonnie were always concerned with her because she never liked any of them. One of the most popular guys in school called Jamie had his sites set on Caroline but she never showed any interest. He accepted this as a challenge and even when she turned him down he never took no for an answer. It was just after third period and was now break time. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were putting their books and folders in their lockers when Elena looked at Caroline and said "why did you turn him down?"

Caroline sighed and said "I'm going to say this for the millionth time. I'm not interested".

"You're not interested in anyone who takes an interest in you".

"Well I'm just waiting for the right person".

Bonnie said "well I think that's the right way".

Elena sighed in frustration but then Stefan came up behind her and placed his arms on her waist. She kissed him on the cheek and he said "so what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just persuading Caroline to take a chance with Jamie".

Caroline closed her locker and said "I'm sorry Elena but that's not going to happen".

"Why though?"

"There's just something inside of me that tells me to wait" she looked like she was daydreaming because she started to twirl the ring on her finger. She didn't know where she got the ring from but it seemed important to her so she never took it off. She suddenly snapped out of it and said "Besides why do you want me to so much?"

"I just want you to be happy like Stefan and I are".

"Well why don't you bug Bonnie. She hasn't got a boyfriend".

Bonnie glared at Caroline then said "don't even think about it".

Stefan said "Elena, why don't you just leave her. It took me more than a hundred years to find you".

Caroline smiled at Stefan then said "thank you" she looked at Elena "make sure you don't miss cheerleading practise" Elena sighed in frustration then nodded.

The journey from New York to Mystic Falls was a long one and Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. He knew that it was the right thing to do but memories from the past were flooding his mind. After six and a half hours of driving they finally past the sign that said `welcome to Mystic Falls'. Klaus looked at his phone and dialled Liz's number. When she came on the phone he told her that they had just entered Mystic Falls and she said that she was making her way home soon.

As soon as they got to the mansion they had acquired, they had settled into their rooms then Klaus told them he was going to Liz's. He only touched the door handle when his siblings were there and Elijah said "are you sure this is wise?"

"I'm not going to see Caroline. Liz wants to tell me something".

"I'm still not sure about this. Maybe one of us should go with you".

Klaus sighed then said "Rebekah, come with me".

Kol and Elijah stood there as Rebekah and Klaus walked out of the house thinking if it was really wise of Klaus being in Mystic Falls. Elijah was thinking about all the consequences them being here would have and thought all his siblings were thinking the same. Unfortunately for Elijah that was not the case. Kol was thinking about seeing his sister again and screwing the consequences. Rebekah was thinking about seeing her best friend and sister. She missed her more than anything as Caroline was the only one who truly understood her. Klaus just wanted his wife. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, for them and the rest of his siblings to escape from Mikaels wrath and call a place home where they were safe.

Rebekah and Klaus pulled up outside the house and noticed there was only one person in the house. They thought this was lucky but they were also disappointed at the same time. As Klaus knocked on the door he cast a worried glance to Rebekah. Liz opened the door and smiled to them. Klaus walked into the house but Rebekah was trapped at the door. She said "how come you can get in but I can't?"

"You can come in Rebekah" Liz said.

"Thank you".

Klaus said "the answer to your question, Rebekah is that when I first dropped Caroline off here she was unconscious because of the compulsion".

"Okay then" she gave him a weird look because he never told them before that Caroline falls unconscious.

They both sat the table and Liz made some tea and coffee. When she gave them the drinks she sat down in front of them both and started to sip her coffee. There was an awkward silence till Rebekah said "so, how've you and Caroline been?"

Liz knew that they weren't really concerned about her but it was nice of them to ask. "I've been great so has Caroline...however there has been an incident".

Klaus's eyes opened wide and his lip tightened as he said "what kind of incident?"

"I believe you know a person called Katherine Pierce. Well since Caroline has been here she has made some interesting friends in the last year. Two vampires came to town, one of them you know. Stephan and Damon Salvatore. Now I think I know who the doppelganger is because rumour has it that Katherine is one and she is identical to Elena".

"Well all of this is very interesting but what has happened to Caroline".

"I'm getting there. So there is Damon and Stephan who is vampires. Elena who is a doppelganger and they also have Bonnie Bennett who is a witch". Rebekah and Klaus's eyes went wide "I thought her last name might interest you. They also have Alaric Saltzman he's a history teacher at the school and an ex vampire hunter. All of these five and Caroline protect the town".

"From what?" Rebecca said.

"Werewolves, rough vampires, anything that's a threat. Katherine came to town recently looking for some kind of moonstone. The same moonstone that you are looking for, her plan is to use the moonstone and trade it for her freedom...she wanted to send a message to the Salvatore brothers and the others. Caroline eventually got hurt and ended up in the hospital. Now because you compelled Caroline to be human she and no one else knew that she could heal. Damon gave her some of his blood to heal. Unfortunately Katherine heard about this and went to the hospital".

There were a few moments of silence then Klaus said "what did she do?"

"She suffocated her" Liz could see the anger in Klaus's eyes "basically, Caroline and her group of protectors know she's a vampire. However to them she is a newbie as you might say".

Klaus jumped out of his chair and started pacing. They both gave him worrying looks then he said "where is Katherine?"

"I don't know".

He used Vampire speed and ended up in front of her but before he could say anything Rebekah stood and said "Klaus, it's not her fault".

"Its okay, Rebekah. He's angry and he has every right to be".

Rebekah walked towards Klaus and said "what would Caroline do?"

He knew what Caroline would do. She would do the right thing which was to leave Liz alone. He slowly pulled away then said "how did she take it?"

Liz said "well. Stefan has been teaching her how to control her thirst but he finds it remarkable how she can do it for a new vampire".

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so. He makes jokes all the time about her being an old vampire because she can control it but I think that's just his way of cheering her up".

Rebekah said "why does she need cheering up?"

"Has no one ever told you in the past that Caroline is empty. You might compel her to be happy but she isn't. Even when I was a child she would always look sad and admit that she felt a piece of herself missing...you know she still plays with her wedding ring".

Klaus was shocked "she still has it?"

Liz and Rebekah both smile then Liz says "when I asked her about it she said that she felt someone very important gave it to her. She refuses to take it off".

Klaus looked at Rebekah and said "does this mean the compulsion is wearing off?"

She shook her head and said "I don't know. Maybe it's a side effect of compelling Originals. We weren't supposed to compel each other yet you learned how to compel her".

"I had help".

She narrowed her eyes and said "how?"

After a few moments he said "a witch. She helped me; she cast some sort of spell on Caroline's ring so that I and only I can compel her".

"So that's how you did it. Does she know?"

"I think she grew suspicious the last time".

"Nik, if she can still remember some things from the past or feels something, what happens if she sees you or any of us?"

He too shared the fear that Caroline would remember before the time was right. Before anyone could say anything the front door opened and Caroline walked in "Mum, I'm home early. Are you her-" She saw Klaus and Rebekah and didn't know who they were. She looked at them and said "who are you?" she said with a smile.

**AN: Please review and as always if your confused PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebekah walked over to Klaus and stood next to him. It was time to test out their theory of if Caroline really does remember. Rebekah held Klaus's arm as she was afraid of what he might do. What happened next surprised not just her but Liz also. He held out his hand and said "names Klaus. I am here to talk to the lovely sheriff about enrolling my two youngest siblings in school" Rebekah shot him a look as that wasn't part of the plan.

Caroline smiled and shook his hand "my names Caroline".

"Pleasure to meet you" he brought up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Caroline glanced at Rebekah and she said "my names Rebekah".

Caroline smiled and Klaus let go of her hand "well by the looks of it you'll be in my class, right?"

"Yes your mother was just telling us that".

"Well that's great. If you need help being shown around the town all you have to do is ask".

"Thank you, Caroline. I might just take you up on that offer".

After a few moments of silence Klaus said "well we really must be going. Once again it was very nice to meet you Caroline, Sheriff Forbes I shall have my siblings in the school tomorrow". Liz and Caroline nodded but before Klaus and Rebekah could leave Rebekah and Caroline exchanged numbers.

As soon as they walked out of the house Klaus grabbed Rebekah's hand and pulled her to the car. As soon as they were buckled and the engine started Rebekah said "Klaus, you need to calm down".

He grabbed the steering wheel till his fists turned white "I will be calm when I have that Katherine's head on a plate!"

"Well Kol and I are there at school to protect her now. She already has a group of vampires and a powerful Bennett witch to protect her".

"And look at the great job they've done. Remember what Liz said that Katherine got to Caroline to send a message". Rebekah knew that he was just angry and that she shouldn't push him to calm down.

As soon as they left the house Caroline made her way to the window and saw that as soon as Klaus left her home his mood changed. She saw the way he grabbed Rebekah and the way he speeded off while shouting in the car. As soon as they were out of site Caroline look at her hand that Klaus kissed. There was something about the way he acted towards her that seemed familiar to her.

She soon snapped out of it when Liz said "I thought you were at cheerleading practise".

Caroline sighed and said "I was supposed to be. But then three of the girls got food poisoning so I had to cancel".

Liz gave her a sympathetic smile and said "I'm sorry".

As soon as Rebekah and Klaus pulled up at the mansion he slammed the car door then walked to his study. He walked past Elijah and Kol who had confused looks on their faces. Elijah said "Niklaus, what's happened?"

Klaus kept on walking but shouted "I want her dead!"

Elijah and Kol both look to Rebekah who just walked in and she said "if I'm going to tell you everything I need a drink".

The three siblings walked into the sitting room and as soon as Rebekah had some scotch down her, she told them everything. When she finished talking, Kol stood up and said "you saw Caroline without me. I want to see my sister too".

Rebekah and Elijah rolled their eyes as Kol expressed his childish antics. Elijah looked at Rebekah and said "so Katerina wishes to make a deal with Klaus?"

"Yes but its never going to happen" Rebekah said "after what she did to Caroline, it would be lucky is she can even find a rock to hide under as Klaus is after her".

"We are all after her now. We made a vow a thousand years ago that we will stick together. She hurts one of us she hurts us all".

Kol said "does this mean I get to kill somebody?"

Before anyone could answer Klaus walked in and said "no it doesn't".

"But she hurt Caroline".

"She deserves the worst punishment. We don't kill her, we capture her. When we do the hybrid ritual she will be our vampire sacrifice. Until the time comes if we get Katherine before then Kol will be having a lot of fun".

"What if it takes us another thousand years to find the moonstone?" Rebekah said.

Klaus smirked and said "then Kol will be busy for the next thousand years".

Kol smirked as he had lots of experience in torture, so has Klaus but Kol took a special shine into how people bodies react to certain things. Some people were good at music, art but Kol he was a professional in torture. Some people could even say that Kol could make the devil himself admit his darkest secrets.

All the original siblings were smiling at the image of Katherine suffering for what she did to Caroline. Rebekah snapped out of her imagination and said "there's one part I left out in the story. Kol, get ready for school were going tomorrow".

He suddenly lost his smirk and he said "Rebekah, darling, I am a thousand years old. I am a bit old for school don't you think".

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and said "Caroline will be there".

You could see the corner of his lips come up. Everyone smiled at Rebekah as she knew just how to make Kol agree to anything she wanted to. He said "maybe a thousand year immortal could give school a try" they all laughed.

By midnight everyone was in bed except from Klaus. He was sat in the sitting room in front of the fire with a glass of scotch in his hand. If you looked closer in his other hand was a drawing of him and Caroline. This was the only time that Caroline managed to persuade Klaus to draw himself with her. He felt so insecure about himself because of how Mikael made him feel but when Caroline was around she made him feel like he was the King of the world and he treated her as his Queen always.

Klaus dropped the drawing on the floor and threw his scotch into the fire. The glass shattered against the wall and its contents dropped into the fire, which made it rise. Klaus collapsed onto the floor and busted into tears. Klaus wouldn't admit it to anyone but with Caroline not by his side it was his greatest weakness. He needed Caroline like an everyday human needs air to breathe. He thought the white oak stake was the only thing that could kill him but it wasn't; Caroline could. The only thing that stops him from being non existence was the fact that she was safe but being so close to her and not being able to touch her was killing him on the inside.

Klaus thought he was the only one awake but at the top of the stairs his three siblings were listening. Rebekah was about to walk downstairs to comfort her brother but Elijah touched her arm and said "we can not help him. The only person who can is her".

They all knew this was true and they hated the burden their brother had to carry. He tried to be strong in front of them, all the time and not admit his fear but they knew it was there. They finally went back to their rooms and hoped that they could find the moonstone soon so their brothers heart could be healed.

**AN: hope you liked the chapter. I've corrected all the spelling mistakes people brought up and thank you to those people who did. I know I shouldn't have a reason for but I have relatives and friends called Rebecca and Stephan so I get mixed up. Please review and if your confused PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning everyone was up early because Rebekah and Kol were going to school. The three siblings thought that Klaus would be passed out on the couch from the amount of alcohol he had but when they walked down stairs they saw him dressed with a smile on his face, stood at the door. Rebekah said "what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking my little brother and sister to school".

Kol and Rebekah rolled their eyes and he said "were over a thousand years old".

"That's the thing as long as I'm alive you will always be my little brother and sister".

Elijah walked down stairs in his tux as usual and Rebekah said "you two do know we can drive".

Kol said "Rebekah, please they both just want to see Caroline".

After Kol said that Elijah started to fix his tie to pretend he was busy and you could see by the look on Klaus's face that it was true. Rebekah a rolled her eyes at how juvenile her brothers were but she had to admit she was excited to actually see Caroline again. Without arguing or teasing they all got into the black range rover and drove towards the school.

The car drive was tense and Elijah and Klaus (Mostly Klaus) were giving them rules on how to protect Caroline. Elijah dropped rules in about not drinking from the students or teachers. He then saw the look on Kol's face as he was trying to find a loop hole then he said "Kol, when I say this I mean no one".

Rebekah was texting someone and Kol leaned over and said "who are you texting on this miserable morning?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as the sun was shining. It was only miserable for him because he is being forced to go to a place where he was tricked into going and his plans to feed on the students were now thrown out of the window. She didn't look up from her phone but she said "Caroline".

Everyone in the car smiled at the sound of her name but then Kol tried to snatch the phone from her hand "how did you get her number?"

"She gave it to me when I saw her yesterday" he started to climb on her and she shouted "Kol, get off me or you'll be daggered and put in your box".

He froze and said "you're using Klaus's excuse, lame sister. You don't even know where the daggers are".

"no but I do" Klaus said "and right now you are both getting on my nerves and I have a lot of anger built up. Do you really want me to take it out on you?"

Kol sat back down properly and he said "relax big brother. We are after all protecting our dear Caroline at school". Klaus knew that Kol only used that excuse because he needed Rebekah and Kol to protect Caroline. He knew that he couldn't search for the moonstone and look after her at the same time. This excuse would keep them undaggered.

Just as they were around the corner from the school Klaus said "what did Caroline say?"

Rebekah says "she told me that after I've got my timetable for classes and fully registered at the school to meet her at the lockers near the history room".

They soon arrived at the school and with some directions from students they made their way to the reception area. As they walked through the school they got some strange looks from other students but they didn't really care. Klaus ended up bumping into one of the teachers and he dropped his books "damn it" the teacher with dark hair said.

The original siblings helped the teacher pick up the books so they didn't seem heartless. As they were doing this Klaus said "sorry mate".

As soon as the books were picked up the teacher looked at the group and said "Alaric Saltzman history teacher" he held out his hand and Klaus shook it. "I've not seen you guys in town before. You new?"

"Yes we are. We are just enrolling my two youngest siblings in school".

Alaric looked at Rebekah and Kol and said "well hopefully you'll be in my class. What's your names?"

"Kol".

"Rebekah".

Alaric then looked at Klaus and Elijah and Elijah said "pardon our manners. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you" he shook Alaric's hand.

Klaus smirked then said "Klaus". Klaus listened as Alaric's heart rate increased slightly.

They went their separate ways and Klaus knew that this history teacher would cause trouble to his goal. When they got to the reception area Klaus compelled the receptionist to put Rebekah and Kol in the school system. Due to Rebekah and Kol being twins it was easy to place both of them into the same classes with Caroline. As they walked away from the reception area they all saw Caroline with a group of other people. None of them spoke as they just looked at her, all remembering the same moment in time.

_*Flashback* _

_Klaus was putting the soil back into the earth after burying the body. Rebekah stood at the side as Klaus was doing it and Caroline had her arms wrapped around her as she cried. They had just finished burying Esther's body after Mikael killed her when he found out that Klaus wasn't his son. After he finished burying her, Rebekah pulled away from Caroline and said "I'm sorry that she turned her back on you. That is something I will never do"._

_Elijah then walked over to them and looked at Klaus and said "Niklaus, I am truly sorry-" Klaus interrupted._

_Klaus shook his head and said "it doesn't matter, brother"._

_Caroline grabbed Klaus and Elijah's hands and then Rebekah placed her with Elijah and Klaus. As they stood around the grave in a square Caroline said "no matter what, we are a family. We stick together as one, always and forever"._

_Everyone smiled at her and then from the trees out came Kol. He said "room for your little brother?" They all smiled at him then he joined his hands with Rebekah and Elijah._

_*flashback*_

It was that very same day when they had to run because Mikael thought his children needed to be killed. They did what Finn did and ran before he could get to them. They all had the words 'always and forever' in their minds. Whenever they had to run from a different place Caroline would always say that to the family so that they knew nothing could come between them.

As they were all staring at Caroline she noticed and smiled at them. She was about to walk towards them when Alaric came out of his classroom and said "you guys inside". The original siblings watched as Caroline, the vampire, the witch and the doppelganger all rushed into the history room. This intrigued the siblings so they walked towards the room to listen.

As soon as the door closed they could hear a knocking sound and they all looked towards the window. They all sighed as they could see Damon. Elena walked over and opened the window while Caroline said "what are you doing here?"

"For once I don't know" he stood in front of Alaric who was sat on his desk as usual "I was having a drink with a beautiful brunette; you couldn't have waited another 5 minuets to call".

"You mean you were drinking from her" Bonnie said.

Damon glared at her and she used her magic to give him a migraine. She stopped after thirty seconds and nearly everyone in the room was smiling. Elena said "so what are we doing in here?"

Alaric sighed then said "Caroline, did you actually ring the originals?"

Caroline scoffed and said "I wouldn't even know how, why?"

"Because their here".

"What?" all of them said.

"Well that took less time than I expected" a feminine voice said.

**AN: Of course I made Kol ad Rebekah twins. Just so you know Kol was born first. If you're confused please PM me. Next chapter they all meet the original siblings. Also should I include in this story how Damon treated Caroline so horribly when she was `human' such as using her for his pleasure? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They all turned around so they were facing the back of the classroom and Caroline said "Rebekah? You're an original?"

Elijah was stood at the back of the classroom in the middle, while Kol and Rebekah were sat on the table of the desks. Klaus was sat in the chair on the one of the desks and he couldn't keep his eyes of Caroline. Rebekah smirked then Elena said "wait, how do you know them Caroline?"

"They were in my house!"

Alaric ran a hand over his face and the rest of the group sighed in frustration. They knew that Caroline's house was not safe. Damon said "great going Barbie now the entire of the original family can get into your house".

Caroline stared at him but then Klaus said "in fact mate only two of us have entry" Caroline then turned to him with a glare. He held up his hands for a moment in surrender then said "only defending you love".

Bonnie said "who exactly are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Klaus, these are my brothers Elijah and Kol and this is my dear sweet sister Rebekah. I should warn you though she has quite the temper".

Rebekah scoffed and said "don't be such an arse...Kol is worse than me".

Kol smirked and said "only when it comes to torture, sister".

Klaus smirked and said "now I believe it is only common curtsy for you to tell us your names" he looked at Caroline and said "hello love".

She rolled her eyes and Damon said "Damon Salvatore".

"You already know me" Alaric said. The teens looked at him and he said "we met in the hallway about ten minutes ago".

"Stefan Salvatore".

The original family smiled and Kol said "the Ripper of Monterey".

"How do you know that?"

Klaus said "please my family and I have been around for over a thousand years and we did meet in the 20's".

Stefan looked to the floor trying to remember but then Rebekah said "don't try to think Stefan you will only hurt yourself. Klaus compelled you to forget".

"What's so important about the 20's?" Stefan said.

Klaus said "let's just say you met someone you shouldn't have". Klaus could remember the day he had to compel Stefan. He and his family were living peacefully and had made quite an ally of Stefan but then Mikael came and Stefan had known too much. They would have left his memories but Klaus had to protect Caroline by removing her from his memory.

Klaus looked at Bonnie and he said "you must be the Bennett witch" she stood tall as if she was about to use her magic "don't worry we are quite fond of the Bennett witches".

Rebekah said "we knew your ancestor Ayanna and she was a friend of our family. If you want to keep our friendship the way it is, don't even think about using magic on us".

Bonnie seemed to physically relax but then Klaus looked at Elena and he lost his smile. He and his siblings glared at her when she said "Elena Gilbert. Now that we've all been introduced, why don't you tell us what you're doing here?"

Klaus stood up and said "that's simple. I want the moonstone and I want the doppelganger". Elena flinched and he smirked "don't worry, at this moment in time you are safe, I want Katerina Petrova or as you might know her Katherine Pierce".

There were a few moments of silence then Stefan said "guess were on the same side. If it's any consolation we want Katherine dead just as much as you".

"I don't want her dead...well not just yet. I want her to suffer for what she's put my family through" _Most importantly Caroline_ he thought.

Damon said "I have a question, where are the other two originals? You know Finn".

Kol said "my brother is currently busy at the moment and has been for the last 900 years" the original siblings smirked as they were talking about the dagger.

"What about her?" they all gave him a confused look "the other woman original. Apparently no ones ever saw her. Did she get bored of this little group and abandon you?"

Damon smirked but before he could do anything else Klaus had him pinned up against the wall by his throat. Everyone rushed to help Damon but the other three originals jumped in front of them to stop them. Klaus said with his face mere inches from Damon's "what do you know about her?"

After a few moments of silence Rebekah said "you may as well answer him Damon, he is very protective of her".

As Damon struggled to breath he said "I don't know anything. There are just rumours to be another woman except Rebekah that's all".

He squeezed harder but that's when Elijah put a hand on his shoulder and said "brother, do not do this here" he then whispered just low enough so only Klaus could here "not in front of her".

Klaus looked back and could see Caroline had fear in her eyes. He hated to see her afraid and that's why he tried to protect her from everything that would make her jump but he never expected that he would be something she would fear. He thought about his actions for a moment but then could only think about her. He released Damon and said "never mention her again or I will rip out your heart and shove it down your throat".

Klaus then walked out and Elijah smiled before giving a nod to his younger brother and sister. As they walked out of the classroom, a couple of people ran to check if Damon was okay but then Kol smirked and said "that's your own fault mate".

Caroline looked at them and said "who is she?"

Rebekah said "someone very important to our family" the bell then rung and she said "where's the maths room?" they all looked at her as if she was crazy. Damon was still on the floor holding his throat because of how tight Klaus squeezed it. Rebekah rolled her eyes and she and Kol walked out of the room, making their own way to class.

As Elijah and Klaus walked out of the school Klaus couldn't help but let a small tear fall. When he was out of sight he ran home and Elijah sighed. As Elijah got into the car to drive home he knew what to expect. As he walked through the door he saw Klaus once again drinking this time from the liquor bottle itself. Elijah knew not to try and stop him so he just sat on the couch and poured himself a drink from another bottle.

As Elijah sat there Klaus eventually said "did you see the look in her eyes? She scared of me".

Elijah stood and said "that is untrue Niklaus. She doesn't have her memories, so she doesn't understand you". Klaus stood facing the fire with his back to Elijah as he considered his words. He wanted Caroline back. He wanted to woman who looked at him with love in her eyes, the Caroline that stood up for him when it came to his father...he wanted his Caroline and one way or another he would have her back.

**AN: PM me if your confused.**


End file.
